


Mistletoe for Sale

by thearchangelofsass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofsass/pseuds/thearchangelofsass
Summary: for day 1 of klancemasweek, prompt: mistletoe





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally only decided I'm participating in klancemas today so sorry if this seems a little rushed. Un beta'ed so all mistakes are my own.

“This is not how I wanted to spend my Saturday morning.” Lance says as he helps hang up the sign above their booth. It reads ‘Mistletoe for Sale, all proceeds go toward Altea Animal Shelter.’

“Look, Lance.” Pidge says from her seat behind the booth, merely observing Lance working. “I promised Matt and Shiro that I’d help with fundraising for the shelter. And since you and Hunk are the best friends in the entire world, you agreed to help me.” Lance gives Pidge a withering look. “Don’t get so down, McClain.” Pidge admonishes. “Rumor has it that Keith is coming to this mall today, and lucky for you we’re right in the center of it.” Lance is saved from coming up with a retort and Pidge noticing the blush spreading across his cheeks when Hunk drops a large box of mistletoe sprigs in front of the table with a loud thud.

“Are there any more of these things, Pidge?” Hunk is breathing heavily. “I don’t know how many more stuff I can carry.”

“You’re good, Hunk.” Pidge says cheerily. “Maybe just help Lance hang a few more mistletoe bunches on the sign. You know, to _entice_ customers.”

“Do we even wanna know where you got all this mistletoe?” Lance asks as he and Hunk work together.

“It was one hundred percent legal, and that’s all you need to know.” Pidge crosses her arms, and puts her feet up on the booth table.

“Well then look alive, team!” Lance exclaims. “We’ve got mistletoe to sell.”

Lance is astounded and amazed by the demand they’re experiencing. It’s been less than an hour and they’ve already gone through three of Pidge’s huge boxes, and Hunk is wondering if he needs to bring in more from the van they rented, just in case.

“I hate to be the voice of reason, always,” Hunk says. “But it’s supply and demand, Pidge! I know you want three people running the table, but we can’t do that if there’s no supply!” Pidge opens her mouth to protest, but quickly closes it when she sees a new, very particular customer approaching.

“You know what Hunk, that’s an _excellent_ idea.” Pidge grins, in spite of Hunk and Lance’s mirror expressions of confusion. “In fact, I’ll go with you. Lance, you can man the fort, right?” Lance doesn’t even have a moment to respond before they’re off, Pidge dragging Hunk along at an alarming rate considering their respective sizes.

“Whatever, I got it.” Lance mutters to their retreating forms. He doesn’t have much time to ponder his annoyance with Pidge, however, as a lilting voice comes and shakes him out of his thoughts.

“Lance?” Keith is wearing an oversized red sweater with a matching scarf and beanie and it’s really just too much for Lance to handle.

“Hi, Keith.” Lance manages to choke out. _And here I thought I was gonna have to introduce myself_ , Lance thinks. Only a moment after the fact does he realize he actually said those words out loud.

“Hey I’m not _that_ bad with names.” Keith’s brow furrows slightly. “I recognized you from ap seminar.” Lance nods, feigning surprise as if he hasn’t been trying to sit next to Keith in that class since the semester began. “Anyway,” Keith continues. “What brings you here on Saturday morning selling mistletoe?”

“Basically, Pidge got roped into doing it to raise money for the shelter her brother and his boyfriend run.” Lance points at the sign about where the proceeds go. “I’m just along for the ride.”

“Oh yeah, I know Matt and Shiro.” Keith tugs on one of the ends of his scarf. “Shiro’s my foster brother.” Lance makes another polite nod, acting as if this is all new information to him. “He told me to swing by today, actually.” _So that’s who Pidge’s informant was_ , Lance thinks to himself. He refocuses on Keith and notices a flush on the other boy’s cheeks. _Most likely from the cold, if he just came in_ , is what the logical part of his brain tells him. But Lance can’t help but hope the flush is from something else.

“Well,” Lance says, clearing his throat. “If you wanna buy a crap ton of mistletoe, the boxes start at fifteen bucks a piece.”

“I’ll take one.” Keith replies, already reaching for his wallet. “I told Shiro this was gonna be his Christmas present this year.” Lance laughs just a little too hard at Keith’s comment, not knowing how endearing Keith finds it.

“Coming right up!” Lance has a spring in his step as he goes behind the booth table to grab a box. He’s finally having a conversation with Keith, and it couldn’t be going better. Or so he thinks until he actually finds a box and slides it across the table to give to Keith. But Keith has already approached the booth. And so when Lance leans across the table to give Keith the box, they’re both directly underneath the mistletoe hanging from the sign that Lance and Hunk had put up only that same morning. Keith and Lance look up at the mistletoe and then back at each other, and Lance suddenly realizes how close their faces are together. “It was Pidge’s idea.” He stammers out. “To uh _entice_ customers.”

“It um, certainly worked.” Keith and Lance laugh a little at that, their breath intermingling. “Thank you, Lance.” Keith hands over a ten dollar bill and 5 ones before resting his hands on the box. He looks intensely at Lance for a moment and notices for the first time some freckles on the other boy’s cheeks, which only make Lance look more beautiful to him. Imbued with a new sense of boldness, Keith leans back over the table and gives Lance a quick kiss on the cheek before taking his mistletoe and booking it out of there. Barely conscious of what’s just happened, Lance scrambles around the table to look for a piece of paper and pen before dashing off after Keith.

“Wait, wait!” Lance calls, already aware that Pidge is going to kill him the moment she finds out he left his station. Keith turns around and his face lights up, a mixture of surprise and contentment in his violet eyes. “You forgot something.” Lance says breathlessly. Keith looks at him with a quizzical expression.

“Isn’t that just a blank sheet of paper?” Keith watches with curiosity as Lance quickly uncaps the pen he’s holding and writes out a string of digits before handing the paper to Keith. Keith’s eyes widen as he realizes he’s looking at a phone number. He then looks up at Lance, who somehow seems even more flustered than when they were under the mistletoe. Lance’s mouth opens in surprise as Keith pulls out his phone and inputs the number, typing something before putting it back in his pocket. “I um, should probably finish the rest of my shopping.” Keith mumbles. “But I’ll see you around?” Lance nods, still somewhat in a daze.

“See you around.” Lance says. Even after Keith’s form retreats into the vast wilderness of the mall, Lance can’t help the grin that refuses to stay off his face, even when he returns to an infuriated Pidge.

“I leave you alone for _one second_ , McClain, and you just go running off?” Pidge knows she’s partially to blame for the situation, but shows no signs of admitting it as she continues to go off on Lance. Lance, however, has all but tuned Pidge out in favor of looking at the new notifications on his phone.

**unknown number:** hey Lance it’s Keith

**unknown number:** you wanna grab starbucks later when you’re done working?

Lance lets himself get a little too giddy with success and types out the following replies before thinking:

**me:** sure! I get off around 2.

**me:** and maybe we can try another round with the mistletoe?

Lance nearly drops his phone, immediately cursing his fingers for moving faster than his mind. He only has a few seconds to wallow in despair, however, until his phone chimes again, and this time, Lance  _ knows _ he’ll never be able to stop grinning.

**keith:** that’d be the best Christmas present yet

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @thearchangelofsass on tumblr if you wanna scream about klance with me. 
> 
> Also finally a non-song lyric title?? Will wonders never cease.


End file.
